Missing You
by zairaswift
Summary: The time where Usui and Misaki had their first kiss, he jumped off the building to save the picture that held her pride. But it went horribly wrong when he ends up in a coma and then dying. Misaki tries to forget him and ends up moving on by stepping up her game and getting a scholarship into Miyabigaoka High School.
1. Takumi Walker - Chapter 1

**Would you like me to continue this, or make it a one shot? Important choice there~ I'll try and come up with another chapter if you want it to continue.**

**If you're waiting on a story, just tell me which one and I'll work on it. I usually survive on support from you guys~ (sorry if I offend anyone, I say refer guys as girls too).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

It happened too fast. All because of my self-pride, he's dead. One moment, I was angry at him and when that picture of us together dropped off the building. I couldn't bear what happened next. He kissed him, my first kiss with that perverted alien, and then he jumped off the building to get the picture.

What was I doing? I guess I stood there for those few moments and then sprinted down the stairs to see whether he was okay or not. I looked at the pool, but there were no signs of him in the pool. I walked down further and found a pile of branches and leaves. They might have broken his fall, but it was not enough to save him. In his hand, was the picture. I couldn't stand him. I was angry at him, but then I was angry at myself. I gently took the picture from his hand before the ambulance, which came soon enough and took him to the hospital.

He was in a coma. Even if I was the demonic School President, I still had feelings. Everyone in the school was somewhat mourning. I was kinder to students and they started to obey me when they made some slip up and I told them to follow. I wished I wasn't as hot headed as I was at that time. Because of me, someone almost died.

Though I did not show it, I waited for him to wake up, even visited him every now and then. My grades didn't fall, luckily, but my mood was more on edge. I was curious of course. But then there was that one day, where I nearly felt like my heart was stomped on.

I visited Usui Takumi and to find that he was not where he was. And the one question I asked changed it all.

"I'm sorry but he has passed away."

The response was horrible. I never knew why I would feel this way to that guy. I thought I hated him. I thought that he was some play boy, but he genuinely cared for me, to go all the way and jump of a building, all because of some stupid photo.

The news spread quickly about his death and all there was, was sadness. I just wanted to die. I couldn't believe he who was always so tough on the outside would… die.

At Maid Latte, things were awkward. I didn't want to talk to people often and the other staff members knew how to keep their distance. Sometimes, I even imagine that guy sitting at his table ordering something, but every time I turn there, he's nowhere to be seen.

I sighed. The following day, I made up my mind to take an exam into Miyabigaoka High School. I wanted to focus on school and family, so I can forget him. I would have had to get a good education first. Yes, I was poor but it was a 100% scholarship that I couldn't refuse. I wasn't greedy. I knew there would be people I would leave behind, but as I told them and they told me, it's all to move on.

There was a great farewell for me, and I honestly didn't think that they thought that much about me. Did it really matter anymore? I left at about half the year. I did manage to get into Miyabigaoka and I had promised to meet everyone at Seika every week on Thursday afternoons since school ended at Miyabigaoka earlier due to sport on that day.

There was a starter's kit and I honestly didn't like one bit. All of it was so expensive, the travel in the school was even by horse!

Really I didn't care. Some people tried to bully me for being poor and such, but that ended up bringing back the demonic Pres back. I almost cried at that memory. I was going to officially start at the start of the 2nd half year. Getting to the school required walking, and those on the public transport somewhat bad mouthed me for taking the transport. Did they think I was like all those damn rich jerks at that school? Argh.

I couldn't help thinking of all the things that these rich people had. The shops in the school didn't help either. I started to regret my choice, but I knew I had to move on.

I was walking across a hallway, trying to figure out which classroom I was going to be in, when I heard some cries of girls.

"Do you know? The new transfer student is _the _Takumi Walker!" said girl number one. Takumi Walker. He had the same name as Usui, but they couldn't be the same person, could they?

"He's so hot and cool!" said girl number two.

I looked over some of the girls' heads and peered at Takumi Walker. I was surprised. Speechless. It was Usui Takumi, but he had brown hair instead. What was I thinking? I was thinking of Usui again, that damned dead guy. He even wore glasses, but I could imagine Usui wearing glasses. What was wrong with me?

"Yo. Are you gonna move or not, scholarship girl," he said. I didn't realise it, but he was standing inches away from me, _saying _to _me _to move it.

"Why are rich people so pushy?" I muttered.

"Pushy?" he said. He wasn't supposed to hear that. I swear this was Usui with his alien powers.

"You are dead-" I said, as I started to walk towards him, but all the girls beat me towards him. They were all lovey dovey and I found it sickly. Ugh, what's so good about him anyways?

I left, angry and ignored the stare that went right towards my back as I walked away. Damn you Usui for being dead.

**LOL, I get ideas in the weirdest places ever… I got this one in the shower. Well, enjoy. I'm sorry for the late updates for the other stories. I am currently off track from the amount of assignments that were due recently, so yeah.**

**Thankyou~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	2. Miyabigaoka High School - Chapter 2

**Thankyou very much~ There has been A TONNE of support, so I will be continuing this story until I get bored/tired or can't think of ideas. Unfortunately, I think these chapters will be shorter than others. If we were- and Steal a Thief are still in progress! There is also going to be a new story.**

**Late updates from: no internet. We just moved houses! :) Also, I've been very sad about a frigging major science assignment which was only given a WEEK to do.**

**Yeah, Usui doesn't die, but let's say it's my plot twist. Anyways, who said he was 100% **_**dead**_**? (Just saying, Tora doesn't actually appear at Seika until the bit after the first kiss okay?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

It took a long time to find my classroom. When I found it, I swore that someone was following me. I turn around, but no one in the hallway seemed to be following me. I turned back to bump into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" I grumbled. I was already pissed off at that Takumi Walker guy, I didn't need anyone else.

"Oh? You would say that to the School President?" he said.

"Yes, as Seika's Pres-" I forgot that I don't belong in Seika anymore. "Sorry, never mind."

"Seika? Then you must be the legendary Ayuzawa," he said, kneeling and bringing my hand to his lips. I shuddered. What did he want?

"It's a pleasure to have you, now, attending this school. My name is Igarashi Tora," said Tora. Just how weird can this guy get? I bet he was a playboy by first sight.

"I'm going to go to class," I said quickly, trying to get past him.

"Nuh-uh. Don't you remember? There's an orientation this morning for any new comers. I'll be hosting it anyways," he said, smirking.

"Oh yeah." This guy got me on my nerves. I don't know what happened, but he looked past me towards someone behind me. I took the chance to get away from him and towards the hall where the orientation would be.

"Are you enjoying this school, Takumi?" asked Tora.

"That girl. Who is she?" replied Takumi. He thought she was one of those girls who tried to hit on him but she was different.

"Well, you've only just got out from hospital, so don't stress it," he said.

"I'll ask again, who is she?" He was pretty sure that he had seen her somewhere, in a photo or something.

Tora sighed. This guy always needed answers. "She's someone that was involved with you before you lost your memories."

"She said Seika right? Was that the school I went to before?" asked Takumi.

"Who knows?" shrugged Tora. He didn't want Takumi to get closer to Misaki like before he even got a chance.

"Tell me." Threatening seemed to work on Tora. They were supposed to help each other, but those two never got along, so how could they?

"Find out yourself. I'll be going. Shouldn't you too?" replied Tora. Takumi was silently swearing at Tora who made his way to the front hall where he would host he speech and confirm that all students were at school.

(_Third Person Perspective…_)

Misaki had managed to find a seat near the middle on the side and made herself comfortable. She couldn't help but notice her curiosity taking over her. The guy Takumi Walker was too much like Usui. But he doesn't even know her, but what are the chances?

She waited anxiously for the orientation to start but instead she was met by more girls, the ones from earlier who were following Takumi Walker around. Then sat the one person she didn't want to sit next to. Takumi Walker.

"Eh?" she frowned and decided to move along the seats to stay away from him, but every time she looked back, he was next to her.

"Baka Usui!" she said completely forgetting that he wasn't Usui and knocked him on his head. When she remembered again, she immediately apologised to him and the girls who were watching the scene.

"What is your name?" he asked, calmly not bringing up the threat and the violent act.

"Misaki Ayuzawa," she said kindly.

"Just only a few minutes ago you were threatening my life and now you're so kind. Thankyou," he chuckled.

"What?! Just say it one more time you alien," she growled. Really, she really needed to get used to the fact that he was not Usui.

"Why do you keep calling me names?" he asked.

"Because you look like someone I used to know," she mumbled.

"Who is he?"

"He's dead and you don't need to know," she grumbled. This guy was as nosy as Usui was. Just how similar are they? Were these two brothers or something? For the next few minutes, they were silent and so the orientation started.

"Welcome everyone to Miyabigaoka high School. As you all should know, my name is Igarashi Tora and I am the current School President." Even a spotlight was shining on him so that everyone could and would see him clearly.

"I will be doing a roll call, to make sure all students are present. Please make your way to the stage when you are called." It was silent for a while and after a few names there was Misaki.

"Misaki Ayuzawa," he said. She made her way down the alley way and then went up the stage. Tora gave her a suspicious grin and gave her a file which included information about clubs, leadership roles and such if any student was interest. There was a timetable and a file on the scores of her entry test and the entry form that officially showed that she attended the school.

And there was the fact of when she started to read the file on her entry form.

_Students are not allowed to have part-time jobs without the school's permission._

So she had to go to the office and tell them. Why? She sighed. The school, with its large campus, took her ages to find the office, even with the help of the map. The roll call would've been over by then.

She continued to make her way to the office and then came across the Chess Club hearing shouts and banging coming from the room. She opened up to find two students from Seika and some Miyabigaoka students fighting.

"OI!" she yelled. The students stopped.

"You there," said one of the Miyabigaoka students, "help me get rid of these flies!"

"Misaki?!" exclaimed one of the Seika students with the red hair. "You really are attending this school?"

"Ah… Yeah." The two students from Seika stood there a bit depressed that Misaki actually went to Miyabigaoka. Sure, they were scared at her demon presence but after some of the speeches that people made, it made everyone in the school wonder about all the things she had done for the school.

"Are you seriously going to help those flies? I can't believe someone of our school would even help these poor and dangerous flies! It requires instant expulsion!" exclaimed the Miyabigaoka student.

"What? Honestly-" she said but she was interrupted.

"_Kaichou~_" She turned around. No one had said anything, but she heard it. Instead of expecting Usui, there was Takumi Walker.

"Yo, Misaki, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Usui-san?" said the two of the Seika students. They ran up to him and gave him a friendly hug and were already in tears and joy. But then they remembered that he was dead.

"Oh. Um, sorry. We thought you were someone else who's dead," said one.

"Are you forgetting me? How could you insolent students, from our school, do this to these mere flies?!"

"What was your name again?" asked Misaki.

"Eh? You don't know? I'm the Chess Club's president, Hirofumi Koganei," he said passionately in confidence.

"Hmph. Koganei, you have no right to call Seika flies, nor poor or dangerous! I was the Student President of Seika and even though I am not in that position anymore, I will not tolerate this!" shouted Misaki. Her judgement in what's right or wrong was very skilled and, even though she knew that Seika could be a pain sometimes, she still treasured every student to do their best.

"Way to go Misaki!" whooped the red haired Seika student.

"Hey, now you're forgetting me~" says Takumi Walker.

"Nobody asked for your opinion or help," said Misaki. *Stab (metaphorically) in the heart*

"I am going to report this to Council. Once they hear of your behaviour, they will not accept it and then immediately kick you out and you can return back to the hole of lies and cheats to get into this school!" screams Koganei in anger.

"Kemkem. Well you don't need to do that, because you just told the Council," said Takumi, "Tora is outside this room and he can hear everything you say."

Koganei started to sweat and worry. It would be impossible anyways! But that was what he thought. He took it a step further and chose to take it to a simple game of chest.

"Let's settle this with a game of chess," he said, smirking.

"Fine! If you lose then you have to apologise to them. If we lose, then we apologise to you," says Misaki.

"Wait, do you even know how to play chess, Misaki?" asked the other Seika student. She sweated a little. She shook her head.

"I know a little," said Takumi Walker.

"You really don't have to do-" said Misaki, but he didn't listen.

"You know, I'm ranked 4th in the nation," said Koganei.

"So?" intimidated Takumi. Just because he was ranked that high, doesn't mean that he good at chess. He was pretty sure he had played it before in his child life, but he never had anyone to play it with.

Mere minutes went by and Koganei was in utter defeat. Just as he stood up to protest, the door was opened by the school President himself.

"Apologise." Koganei stood rigidly and apologised, but not out of the bottom of his heart. Knowing this Tora apologised to the Seika students, Misaki and Takumi for the trouble ad not going in earlier.

"Stand straight, Hirofumi Koganei," he ordered and Koganei obeyed. "You are now expelled from Miyabigaoka High. We cannot tolerate any form of threat or curse to others so do. Seika."

"Yes?" said the redhead.

"Where is your current Student President?" he asked, as if expecting the President to jump out behind them.

"Well, after Misaki left, no one could actually even think of taking the position, so-"

"That's okay. I think it is right to have Misaki Ayuzawa to continue being Seika's President, though she may attend our school," he said. _Even though I want her on my council instead. _

"Really? But then expulsion would be too harsh wouldn't it?" said Misaki. It was good to continue being the President. She could look after Seika as she continues her studies at Miyabigaoka.

"True. I will cancel it then. I'll take my leave," said Tora as he left the room. The rest of the group were all cheering and the Seika students were happy and were going to tell Seika High about the news of Misaki.

"Ah, thankyou Takumi," she said.

"Ohoho, not once have you called me by my name. I am very grateful," he said chuckling. _Something is suspicious about Igarashi Tora and his interest in this girl. Tch. Oh well, _he thought.

"Hey," said the redhead to the other Seika student, "don't' you think it's like a reincarnation of Usui and Pres? They fight like they're lovers like all the time, you know?"

"What did you just say?" growled Misaki, hearing every word they said. The two shivered as Demon Pres came back to life. They started to make a run for it to get out of the school.

"Hey come back here!" shouted Misaki.

"Yo, Misa-chan. You really are interesting," he thought aloud.

"Did you say something?" asked Misaki, not hearing him.

"No. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," he said, sticking out his tongue. If you're thinking about Koganei, well he's already, literally, crying from the horror of nearly being expelled and everything. The quarrelling pair left the room and the day finished well, Misaki forgetting to tell the office about her job at Maid Latte.

**OKAY! It's here! You don't need to worry! Hahaha, again, I'm sorry for the late updates and if you're waiting on If we were, it's nearly done. Give it some time. Steal a Thief is going slowly because I've been working on other stories on and WattPad.**

**Thankyou, if you understand and for reading!**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
